Deep Royal Secrets
by Rasasvada98
Summary: Dragon Queen (Maleficent and Regina) Fanfic (Once Upon A Time). Picks up after 4x17. I won't be following the show from after this episode but will use some of the previous episodes info. I am also posting this story to my Wattpad account called; -Rasasvada-
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing any form of fanfiction, so give me a chance please :) I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this but will let you know eventually. I love Dragon Queen so much! Hope you enjoy my story!****  
****_**

-Present Storybrooke-  
**Maleficent's POV**

Rumpelstiltskin has left me in charge to watch over Regina in her family tomb while he goes out to do who knows what. I wonder why he left me to watch her. Maybe because he feels I'm fragile after the information about my child I just learned? A girl, I had a beautiful baby girl. Although, no that can't be it. Then maybe it's because he knows I have the closet relationship with Regina? We've always been such good friends, but what kind of friend would do this to each other? That's probably not it either. I don't know why he chose me but I'm happy to be the one to watch her. I wouldn't trust that Cruella around her.

Regina's so beautiful, always has been, always will be. She looks so sad when she's awake, I can see all the remorse and sorrow in those beautiful chocolatey brown eyes of hers. I like it when she's like this, when all she looks is peaceful.

**3rd Person:**

By the time Rumpelstiltskin had come back to the tomb it had been a 2 hours since he left Maleficent in charge of Regina. He came down quickly and quietly and immediately saw the way Maleficent was staring at Regina, so intensely.

"Why are you staring at her like that"?

Maleficent not knowing he had arrived jumped up from the ground where she was sitting beside Regina and spun around to face The Dark One.

"What are you talking about? Staring at her like what? I was just bored".

Maleficent quickly stalked over to the other side of the vault as far away from the other two as she could get. She had never liked anybody seeing her showing any emotion, she didn't need anybody knowing her weaknesses. The only person who had ever seen even a little bit of that, was the one women laying asleep on the floor of her own vault.

**I know the beginning of this was short but I wanted to make the next part a flashback but don't want it to be in the same chapter, so I will be posting it has Chapter 2. How did you like it so far? Should I continue?**  
**-Rasasvada-**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Enchanted Forest-_

It was a gloomy stormy afternoon in the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin was in the midst of teaching his apprentice a new spell.

"This isn't working" shouted the angry Queen. "We have been working on this spell for over a week and I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Really? You're not getting anywhere? Look down at your hands" Rumpelstiltskin replied back.

Regina looked down at her hands that now held a huge alive fire ball. "I did it! I really did!" Regina flung herself at Rumpelstiltskin and before she was realizing what she was doing she was giving him a bear crushing hug. As soon as she realized what she was doing she flew herself off of the now very angry man.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU HAVE-" before Rumpelstiltskin was able to continue shouting at the young Queen an older women barged into the old castle.

"Hmm what seems to be going on here? Losing your temper again Rum?" The older women asked.

"Maleficent, Dearie this is not any of your business".

"Oh I know it isn't." Maleficent replied.

"Regina, are lesson is over for the day. You may go now" Rumpelstiltskin spoke to his apprentice.

Her Majesty slowly walked away from the other to magical beings before her but once she rounded the corner and entered the hallway to the palace's front door she stopped not being able to resist the temptation to get to talk to the infamous Maleficent.

It had been about half an hour since Regina was excused from her lesson with the dark one and she was waiting outside the front entrance since she would have a lesser chance of getting caught but would still get a chance to run into and possibly speak to Maleficent.

The large doors swung open and an aggravated Maleficent came barging out causing a startled Regina to jump.

Not realizing Regina was standing in front of Maleficent on The Dark One's front entrance she literally ran into the younger women toppling them over to the ground. With their faces inches apart from each other's and staring into one and others eyes for just a second which felt like forever to the women Maleficent quickly shot herself up. Already angry from her interactions with Rumpelstiltskin Maleficent was beginning to become even more enraged because of this collision.

"Watch where you're standing!" Maleficent shouted out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for us to knock into each other, I thought you would be longed in there. I'm really sorry" Regina began rambling off apologies to the older women but was cut off.

"It is alright, just don't let it happen again. What are you still doing here anyways, you were sent off". Maleficent replied back.

"I...um…I really wanted to get the chance to speak to you so I waited out here" Regina managed to spit out.

"Well isn't that flattering? Flattery will get you everywhere!" Maleficent replied putting out a hand to help up the younger women who was still on the ground. "Well I must be going now I have things I must do but maybe we will run into each other another day."

As Maleficent was walking away as Regina shouted out to her "it was such a pleasure to meet you!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the urgency in the other women's voice.

"You too my dear you too".


	3. Chapter 3

-Present Storybrooke-  
**Regina's POV**

With a pounding headache that felt like someone had shot her in the head, an aching back and feeling of confusion Regina was slowly waking from her 6-day long slumber.

Her eyes slowly started opening and insatiately knew where she was but was very confused on how she had gotten there.

She then saw Maleficent sleeping in the corner of her vault on top of an old clothing cheat and memories of the town getting knocked out came flying back to the queen.

Immediately getting panicked hoping her son was not harmed she flew up quickly from the ground, immediately falling back down but having enough time to catch herself and not slamming to the hard concrete floor.

Regina slowly started to sit up letting the blood flow back evenly into her body, and started to get up slowly again, this time succeeding.

Sneaking quietly out of her own vault as to not wake the sleeping dragon who she knew was a very light sleeper most of the time. She slowly pulled open the vault with her magic and crawled up, pushing her father's coffin over the vault and giving it a quick kiss as she did every time she went passed it.

Walking out of her family mausoleum The Queen took a quick mental note of what she was wearing; a V-neck black blouse, long black trench coat, black slacks, black boots, a par of leather gloves and a nice red scarf to complete the assemble. Based on the bright sun she could tell that it was definitely 10 o'clock or later in the morning and she had been knocked out for at least one full day.

Although she had been essentially asleep for a long time, she was to sore and exhausted to teleport herself to Henry and The Charming's so she decided to walk there. Convincing herself that this was the best plan anyways because she was so stiff and needed to massively stretch.

Regina runs as fast as she can up the apartment buildings stairs up to The Charming's apartment. Banging loudly on the door, out of breath she realized she needs to start exercising again and should have installed an elevator in this damn building when designing the town.

After standing at the door for almost one minute with no answer she starts to get worried. This time when she knocks she knocks so hard and long her hand would probably have broken right through the thin wood, if Henry had not of swung open the door.

Finally seeing that her son is okay, she bends down to his level and gives him the biggest bear hug she had in her. While still hugging him she exclaims loudly "Thank goodness you're alright!"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Henry replies back to his mother.  
"Henry, because of the sleeping curse Rumpelstiltskin had Maleficent put on the whole town".  
Confused Henry replies "Mom, that was days ago".


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope the length made up for it. Enjoy!**

**-Present Storybrooke-**

It was quite a shock to Regina finding out that she wasn't just unconscious for a day but she was out for six whole days, she was unbelievably shocked.

It had now been minutes since Henry told her how long ago the town was put under Maleficent's sleeping curse, and Regina was still standing there, in The Charming's doorway wide eyed, mouth slightly parted.

"Mom... Mom are you alright?" Henry stuttered.

Shaking Regina out of her daze, she quickly hid her shock and wiped all expression off of her face giving herself a complete poker face.

"Oh nothings wrong dear, may I come in?" Regina replied questioning her son.

"Y-ya, of course" Henry again responded back with still a slight stutter and was very confused by his mothers reactions while stepping out of the door frame in order to let her in the small cozy apartment.

Stepping into the apartment, closing the heavy door behind her Regina made her way to the coat hanger stand. While taking off and hanging her trench coat realizing nobody else was around she questioned Henry where everyone else was.

"Ma and Gramps are both at the station working. I think Grandma and Neal are at Granny's, I'm not sure about that thought".

"Have you been home alone for a long time?" Regina replied back trying to keep her son figuring out her shock and figuring things out for herself.

"No, about an hour only. Why?"

"I just worry about you Henry, your my whole world." She said cupping his face and then giving a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Have you eaten recently? Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Oh, I'm starving! Do you think we could stay here and you could cook something instead of going out though? I really miss your cooking." Henry sweetly told his Mother.

Touched at this Regina gained a bright smile on her face, nodding her head and making her way to the small kitchen, while quickly wiping away the one tear that slide down her face before Henry would see.

"Is there anything you would particularly want?"

"Anything with apples" Henry replies back with a slight laugh and grin on his face.

"I can do that!" Regina answered back with a smirk in place.

**XoX**

Half an hour later Regina had Waldorf Salad and Bacon-Apple Dates prepared for herself and Henry. Calling Henry over to set the table Regina went back into the kitchen grabbing two glasses and the chocolate milk; Henry's favourite.

Going back to the Dining table setting down a glass in front of each of them and pouring some milk in their cups.

Before she even had a chance to take a bite, the front door of the apartment came swinging open with a stumbling Emma Swan with piles of paperwork in her hands. Rolling her eyes with an amused smirk on Regina's face she watched as Emma tripped over the shoe she just took off and dropped all of the files she was carrying.

Now feeling sorry for the women and since she was in her apartment eating her food Regina politely asked Emma if she would like to join them. Gladly accepting the offer of food Emma came quickly to the table with a plate, silverware and glass for herself.

"So, what are we eating?" Emma questioned.

"Waldorf Salad and Bacon-Apple Dates!" Henry told his other Mother with a huge smile on his face.

"Gross! Dates! Don't those taste awful?"

"No! There great! Especially when Mom makes them! You have to try some!" Henry excitedly told The Savior.

Cautiously taking a bite of the food, Emma's eyes widened in shock and exclaimed that it was amazing.

Watching Emma and Henry chat Regina remembered that they hadn't even realized that she had not been around for almost a week and started feeling down, so she quickly finished the little bit of food on her plate, took it to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Well, I should be going, I have some things at the office that I need to take care of" Regina told Henry and Emma.

"Aww, already" Henry whined.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear. Maybe, you would like to stay at the manor with me later tonight? Of course if that's alright with you Emma".

Gasping Henry excitedly asked Emma if he could.

"Sure you can kid!"

Walking towards the coat hanger and putting on her coat, Regina said her goodbyes and excited the apartment with a sigh.

**XoX**

Regina didn't know why she ended up walking to Gold's Pawnshop but there she was standing in front of the building reaching for the door handle.

**I hope you liked this chapter! As I am slow at updating this story would you rather keep waiting the same amount of time for each chapter or have me write multiple chapters and post them all at once?**


End file.
